Blue Meets His Shadow
by Legions of Navi
Summary: Lost and alone, Blue encounters a face just like his own, the face of his shadow. (One-shot, Blue and Shadow Link, rated T for language and blood)


**Author Note: This isn't necessarily Blue x Shadow, although I guess you could see it that way if you wanted to. I mainly saw it as Shadow being his normal creepy self. But anyway, I need to stop writing one-shots.**

**Disclaimer: Nintendo owns the Legend of Zelda.**

Blue was all alone. He knew Vio had left their group to join that strange entity known as Shadow Link, but past that, he was left in the dark, both literally and figuratively. His mind was strangely foggy, and he couldn't seem to remember exactly how he ended up feeling his way through the dark corridors of Shadow Link's castle. For some reason he thought that he had started out into the castle with Green and Red beside him, but if that was true, he wasn't sure when he had lost them. Once he realized he was all alone, he had dedicated a few minutes to calling for them, but his voice just echoed back to him, mocking him.

It was a rather obvious fact that Blue possessed the least patience of all of the Links. After a few more minutes of wandering aimlessly through the passages, having to guess which way to go whenever there was a split in the road, he was sick and tired of the place.

"Where are you guys?" He yelled into the blackness. His own loud voice helped clear some of the fog from his mind. "Did you really ditch me just like that? Some friends you are!"

His harsh words echoed back to him, but mixed with them was a foreign softer voice, so soft that he barely caught it.

_"They didn't ditch you."_

The hot-headed Link paused, trying to figure out if there really was another voice blended in with his own, before deciding there definitely was and replying.

"Who are you? And what do you mean, they didn't ditch me?"

The quiet response returned to him with the echo of his own words, slightly louder this time.

"They didn't leave you. You left them. You're going backwards, Blue. You're walking in circles while they're out there alone, unprotected. Foolish, foolish Blue…"

"Show yourself right this instant." Blue didn't allow himself to be flustered, tightening his grip on his Four Sword.

"I'm right here." The once soft words became a little harsher and a little clearer, with a sarcastic edge to them. "Right in front of you. You're so blind."

Blue made a wild grab into the darkness, fed up with this faceless voice. As luck would have it, his hand brushed against soft fabric of someone's collar, and he grabbed it. Dragging his prey, invisible in the darkness, forward, Blue cursed.

"Who are you?"

He was nearly blinded as several torches on the walls burst into flame, illuminating the narrow stone passageway. He paid little attention to them, though, and focused solely on the face in front of him.

It was his own, down to the sharp edge of his cheekbones to the soft lines of his pale lips. Shaggy purple locks of hair dangled over bright blue eyes, just like Blue's own. Other than the hair color, the only real difference between them was that the stranger wore a black tunic, as opposed to blue.

The boy opened his mouth to speak, revealing small, sharp fangs like needles.

"I am you."

Blue released him in shock, having to do a double-take to make sure it wasn't himself who spoke. Their voices were exactly identical. But, being Blue, he recovered quickly and narrowed his eyes.

"Stupid." He scoffed. "I'm me."

"And you're Green. And Red. And Vio." The strange boy scoffed. "It's so easy for you to accept them, yet no one wants to accept me."

"Maybe if you'd stop whining about it and introduce yourself, you might make a better impression." Blue snapped, angry at being flustered by his new doppelganger. His clone hissed at him, displeased, but took his advice anyway.

"I am Shadow Link. I came here to stop you and take your Four Sword."

Blue clenched his sword tighter. "It's not gonna happen. Try all you want."

This just made Shadow smile wider. "Oh, I will… You see, I already have Red and Vio's Four Swords, so when I get yours, I'll just have to get Green's! And he'll be easy."

"What do you mean, when?" The blue-clad Link scoffed. "I think you meant to say 'if.'"

"No, I meant what I said. I do hope you'll manage to be at least a bit of a challenge." Shadow taunted sardonically, summoning his own dark Four Sword. "Nobody ever turns around and looks at their shadow nowadays… So I imagine it will be quite a shock for you when you're killed by yours."

"You wish!" Blue went into a battle stance, but wasn't prepared for what happened next. Shadow quite literally melted into the darkness, almost like how a popsicle melts in the sun. It really was quite fascinating, and Blue couldn't help but stare. His surprise didn't last for long, though, for just then his Four Sword was knocked out of his hands and a sharp blade was pressed to his throat.

"Oh, too easy." Shadow's breath was hot on his ear. Blue could feel his evil clone's chest pressed against his back. "You're far too traditional, thinking I'd attack you head on. I'm almost ashamed to be even just your shadow."

Blue didn't move a muscle, staring at his Four Sword. It was lying far out of his reach.

A bit put out by being ignored, Shadow traced Blue's neck gently with his cold fingers. Against his will, the furious Link shivered.

"Am I cold?" Shadow chuckled softly, the sound grating in Blue's ears. "My apologies. The darkness is an icy place." And with that, he sunk his fangs into his clone's neck.

Yelping, Blue jerked his neck away, making Shadow's teeth rip the tender flesh of his neck. Blood welled up from the two puncture wounds, and the red liquid oozed from a graze on his throat caused by Shadow's dark Four Sword.

"Must you be so difficult?" The shadow sighed before throwing in a lie, hoping to get a rise out of Blue. "You certainly fight more than Vio. He's so very passive. He would lay back and let me do whatever I wanted to do to him…"

Blue snarled, jerking his head back around to face the boy behind him. "You filthy bastard-"

"If I wanted to," Shadow amended, silently congratulating himself. This Link was certainly fun to mess with.

"Fuck you." Blue stated, turning his head back around so he was facing forward.

"Gladly." The shadow smirked, lowering his head again to lick up the blood dripping from the wounds on Blue's neck. It was then that the blue Link made his move.

Drawing his elbow back swiftly, he drove it into Shadow's stomach, knocking the wind out of him and pushing him off balance. Blue whirled around quickly, wrestling the dark Four Sword away from his shadow and shoving him against a wall before trapping him there, the weapon to his neck.

Shock, confusion, and fear showed plainly in Shadow's wide blue eyes, the eyes of someone who was not used to being beaten. Blue glared at him, pressing the sword deeper into his dark doppelganger's skin so a small trickle of ruby blood ran down his neck. He leaned forward, just as Shadow had done to him, and whispered in his enemy's ear,

_"Fight me."_


End file.
